


Just a Life Vest?

by Ravenclawsome



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawsome/pseuds/Ravenclawsome
Summary: David's being roped into some father/son bonding, and he knows just who to complain about it to.





	Just a Life Vest?

The bell above the door jingled brightly as David Rose bustled into the apothecary, looking for all the world like he expected the building to come crumbling down around him.

“Well I hope you’re excited to visit me in the retirement home,” he announced, taking his sunglasses off with a flourish, “because my father has officially lost his mind, and he’s dragging me down with him.” 

“Hello to you too,” Patrick replied from his seat behind the counter. His eyes were glued to a massive binder propped open against the cash register, only glancing up to smile as David placed a coffee and sandwich next to him. 

“My father and I have a very well established rapport,” David continued, halfway through his own sandwich, “I have no need or desire for us to  _ bond _ . And now all of a sudden he wants to ‘ _ get to know me better _ ’ like we’re the Waltons, or something.” 

“Sounds rough,” Patrick said, flipping through a few pages of his binder distractedly and making a note in the margins.

“Mmkay,” David frowned, turning to face him, “I understand you’re doing some very important business… stuff, right now, but I really need you to pay attention to my thing.” Patrick paused and looked up from his work, meeting David’s wild gaze. 

“Ah, sorry David,” he said, pushing his binder aside and leaning forward, “This stuff kind of pulls me in - what’s your Dad trying to get you to do?” He picked up his sandwich and started to unwrap it, waiting for the drama to unfold. 

“He wants. To take me.  _ Fishing _ .” 

Patrick stared at David. David stared back. 

“Oh!” Patrick said, “sorry, I thought there was more to that.” 

“In a boat, Patrick!” David gestured wildly with his sandwich wrapper, “at six in the morning! On the water! I mean can you imagine  _ me _ ,” he gestured up and down, “wearing a life vest?” 

“Just a life vest?”

“You’re funny,” David said. He walked up to the counter and leaned on his elbows, almost nose to nose with Patrick. “I hope you can keep that sense of humor when the police pull my bloated body out of Lake Elmdale.” 

“I’ll do what I can,” Patrick said with a solemn nod. “But on the off chance that you don’t vanish at sea, I should probably finish this paperwork that’s due tomorrow so we can keep our business open.” 

“Mm,” David pulled back a little, looking over at the heavy binder.

“But if you’d like, maybe I can go fishing with your dad in the morning, and you can stay here and… finish this up.” Patrick’s tone was serious, but the smallest hint of a grin slipped onto his face. 

“Okay,” David pulled back, “well I’m going to go find some sort of outfit that goes with  _ neon orange,  _ and leave you to all… this.” 

“Will you let me know what you end up wearing?” Patrick called after him, “in case I have to file a missing persons report?”

“Absolutely not.”


End file.
